Louis (book chapter)
"Louis" is the thirtieth and final chapter of Sideways Stories from Wayside School. Synopsis Louis tells a story to Mrs. Jewls's class about another school they find very weird. Plot This chapter introduces Louis, the yard teacher at Wayside School who makes sure the students don't have too much fun at recess and lunch. Alongside that, it mentions that he is the one that wrote the book. The chapter opens on June 10th, when a blizzard strikes Wayside School. To prevent the students from having too much fun, Louis keeps them all inside. Mrs. Jewls tells the class that because the students aren't allowed outside, they must return to the classroom once they finish lunch. The students walk down to the lunchroom, where they see Miss Mush serving Tuna Surprise. They looked at, and rushed upstairs with nothing else to do. Fortunately, Louis is able to tell the kids a story, and Mrs. Jewls requests they all be on their best behavior. Everyone boos. Bebe Gunn and Eric Fry request the story be good, and Todd hushes everyone down. Sharie hushes down Louis a little, because she's trying to sleep. Louis begins his story, which describes another school much like their own, but every class is on one story on the ground. He informs that to them this school may sound strange and silly, but that when he told students at other schools about the kids at Wayside, they thought Wayside's students were all silly. Mrs. Jewls's class seems to express disbelief at this statement. Louis proceeds to tell them that at this school, no one has been turned into an apple, dead rats don't come to school in raincoats, girls never sell their toes, students would never trade names or read upside down, they don't turn mosquito bites into numbers, the the walls don't laugh, and two plus two always equals four. Dameon remarks that that sounds horrible, but Louis tells them that's not even the worst of it: they've never had Maurecia-flavored ice cream. Allison is scared that a school like that could exist and asks Mrs. Jewls if it is real, but Mrs. Jewls asserts it's just a story. Some students enjoy the story while others don't, but Mrs. Jewls notes to Louis that as entertaining as it may be, she needs to tell her students the truth rather than fairy tales. Louis assures that he still has to tell that story to the kids on the twenty-ninth story. At the end of the chapter, Mrs. Jewls requests that everyone thanks Louis for the story and everybody boos. Characters *Louis *Mrs. Jewls *Miss Mush (mentioned) *Bebe Gunn *Eric Fry (as "Butterfingers") *Mac *Todd *Sharie *Jenny *Dameon *Stephen *Joe *Leslie *Maurecia *Deedee *Allison *Kathy *Rondi Trivia *This is the final time any of the Erics' nicknames are mentioned in the Wayside School series. *It is unknown if booing something is a sign of approval or disapproval within Mrs. Jewls's class. The story Louis tells the students receives mixed reception from them, and in "A Package for Mrs. Jewls," they boo when they receive the computer, which they dislike. *This chapter confirms Louis is based off of Louis Sachar. *When Louis describes what happens at the normal school, events from several other chapters are mentioned. Gallery Louis 1978.jpg|Dennis Hockerman illustration Louis Chapter 1985.jpg|Julie Brinckloe illustration Louis 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Foreign editions Louis Chapter Illustration.jpeg|Peter Allen illustration (UK) Louis Chapter Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura illustration (Japan) Category:Sideways Stories from Wayside School chapters Category:Book chapters